


An old kingdom’s hope

by ImMisterKingDice



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I may add more characters, Im adding a lot of my oc’s, this is in old kingdom times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMisterKingDice/pseuds/ImMisterKingDice
Relationships: Cuphead/oc, OC/OC, Wheezy/daughter





	An old kingdom’s hope

A soft groan left my lips as My father, the leader of the guard, Wheezy, shook me awake. “Time to get up Noir. Big day ahead.” I grumbled and put a pillow over my head “Remember what the king said! If you don’t get up on time his sons will wake you up and take you off of the guard!” He warned “FINE!” I growled rolling over as my father left. I’ve wanted to be in the guard sense I was a little girl. At the same time I used to have a crush on the eldest prince. And my sister HAS a crush on the kings youngest daughter! I told her she was crazy but every time I brought it up she would counter that I used to love the demonic son of the devil! In all honesty I’ve gotten over the childish crush, Cuphead is a prick! His brother is nicer but I still don’t like either of them! I sighed walking out of my room, fully dressed. Walking down to the knight hall I was surprised to see the princes there. My father nodded to me before gesturing to the princes “Noir, these two will be training under my watch as well. You three will work, train, and be punished together. Do you understand me?” He asked looking at the three of us. “Yes sir.” I said putting a fist over my heart. The prince’s copied me. I lead them to our now shared courters.... I was not very happy with this but said nothing. “So...” Mugman started I gave him a confused look “We’re all room mates now?” I only nodded as my sister opened the door. She took one look of the princes before leaving.


End file.
